Gallery:Ferb Fletcher
images| }} "Ferb" Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He speaks with a British accent. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Also, Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. A recurring joke is the fact that "Ferb" is short for something, but is currently unknown. He once attempted to tell Vanessa what his real name was, but got distracted and cut short. ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Ferb almost never speaks or emotes unless he is singing. He is very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius. Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. Read the full page... Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Specials ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb locked (1).jpg AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg Ferb Gets Dressed in the Morning.jpg Combing Ferb's hair.JPG Phineas and Ferb Dancing in EBwP.jpg It's better.jpg Ferb belts it out.JPG Animal Shelter Dog Looks at Young Ferb.jpg Ferb Reads Platypus Baseball Book.jpg Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.JPG Ferb with a book.png AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg Phineas and Ferb Look at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image4.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg He peed on the couch.JPG Phineas yelling at perry.png AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg Ferb and Ferb-2 sad.jpg SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg HNI 0053.JPG Ferb playing Summer.png HNI 0064.JPG Phineas telling perry to leave.png 2 sets of P&F staring at Normbot.jpg Phineas and ferb don't look.png Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.jpg Whoa.png Geometric dimension2.JPG Zebrasdimension.JPG Wear ferb's clothes.jpg 6590.PNG 6591.PNG AT2D Image12.jpg It's our Perry!.jpg But we only have one Perry.JPG Ferb hugs perry.png PnF AT2D 14.jpg Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Phineasferb.jpg Niceguy.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-live1.jpg IMG 1196-580x435.jpg IMG 1276-580x435.jpg DSC 0291 copy.jpg DSC 0293 copy.jpg 10303766-large.jpg Pf live open.jpg IMG 8350.JPG IMG 8342.JPG IMG 8295.JPG IMG 8258.JPG IMG 8246 (1).JPG IMG 8237.JPG Pf live - candace arrives.jpg FINALE1.jpg PF2-1.jpg PF5-1.jpg IMG 7464.JPG IMG 7457.JPG PF Marsh.jpg Simp final pr-600x480.jpg DSC 0315 copy.jpg Danswampyandthecrew.jpg Phineas and ferb live 019.JPG Phineas and ferb live 020.JPG Phineas and ferb live 024.JPG Phineas and ferb live 025.JPG Phineas and ferb live 028.JPG Promotional and Milo Murphy's Law Picture2.png File:Ferb Fletcher.png File:Ferb Fletcher2.png File:Ferb Fletcher3.png File:Ferb Fletcher4.png File:Ferb Fletcher5.png File:Ferb Fletcher6.png Ferb Fletcher 11.png Ferb Fletcher 14.png Ferb6.png Ferb rope.png Ferb tree.png Ferb mummy.png Ferb up.png Pose ferb skateboard.png Ferbposeskate.png Phineas_Ferb.jpg File:Phineas and Ferb vector djfdk.png Phineas, Ferb and Candace Christmas Promotional Image.png 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png Surf.png Ferb Fletcher Doof Dynasty Promotional Image.png Mission Marvel - Ferb.png Ferb as Jeremy.png Ferb in Swim Trunks.png Ferb official.jpg Site banner - characters.jpg Site banner - music.jpg Site banner - video.jpg Site banner - home.jpg Ferb (The Phineas and Ferb Effect).jpg Merchandise Books Speed Demons front cover.jpg Runaway Hit front cover.jpg Wild Surprise front cover.jpg Thrill-o-rama! cover.jpg Big Top Bonanza cover.jpg Daredevil Days cover.jpg FreezeFrame.jpg ItsAncientHistory.jpg Oh, Christmas Tree! front cover.jpg MyFunnyValentineCover.png HauntedHayride.jpg ThumbsUp Book.jpg Just Squidding.jpg Phineas and ferb 6 the best school day ever.jpg Nothing but Trouble cover.jpg Chronicles of Meap cover.jpg Where's Perry-comic.jpg It's About Time comic.jpg Quantum Boogloo-cover.jpg PnFLaughapalooza.png Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb.jpg Phineas and Ferb Robotinator.jpg Clothing Agent P, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz four-panel action t-shirt.jpg Agent P, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz four-panel action t-shirt design 2.jpg Organic 42 race car t-shirt.jpg Cast of Phineas and Ferb organic t-shirt.jpg Eternal Optimists shirt.jpg Wipeout surfing baseball cap.jpg So, what do you want to do today - baseball cap.jpg Here Comes Trouble! baseball cap.jpg Create-Your-Own Hoodie Pullover Sweatshirt - design 2.jpg Backyard Beach pajamas.jpg He Thinks Big - Phineas and Ferb - boys pajamas.jpg Three-piece pin set.jpg Phineas and Ferb Get Busted wristwatch.jpg P&F Disney Store tote bag.jpg DVD The Fast and the Phineas DVD cover.jpg The Daze of Summer cover.jpg A Very Perry Christmas DVD - pre-release artwork.jpg A Very Perry Christmas DVD Cover.jpg Dvd cover.jpg Mission Marvel DVD Cover.jpg Dinsey XD Danish Promo.jpg German Micky Maus Magazin DVD.png Music First Act harmonica.jpg|First Act harmonica First Act recorder.jpg|First Act recorder First Act guitar accessory pack.jpg|First Act guitar accessory pack (strap, guitar picks) Toys and Games Phineas & Ferb Skateboard Laucher - front.jpg Surfin' Tidal Wave toy - front.jpg Rockin' Stage toy.jpg Toys R Us P&F Collector Pack.jpg Goo Figure Pod - What's the big 'Goo'dea.jpg Figures and Bedroom Play Backdrop.jpg Figures and House Play Backdrop.jpg Backdrop Set Figure Pack.jpg Phineas and Ferb toy2.jpg Phineas and Ferb Figure Set.jpg Ferb 9 inch plush toy.jpg Ferb 10 inch bean bag toy.jpg Ferb_Ferb-ulous_Figure.jpg Ferb 15 inch plush toy.jpg Giggle Heads.jpg Ferb_S2_Gabble_Head.jpg Eye Bugger - Ferb.jpg Airzooka.png TopTrumps.jpg Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Ride Again.jpg Best Game Ever! front cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Arcade game selection screen.png Disney Channel All Star Party Cover.jpg Miscellaneous 'To return to the page for , click here.''' }} Category:Character galleries Category:Ferb Fletcher